Release
by XxFirefoxxX
Summary: Kiana, a lowly human who works in a shady tavern, is kidnapped by the moon spirit himself, Hyaku. Hyaku has a secret of his own and must use this human to free himself of the curse that has plagued him. Can they overcome their differences? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is by LP. She's done all the odd chapters with this one and I do all the even chapters! Please review and let us know what you think! Reviews help us out a lot.

Her point of view will be in her character, Hyaku's, point of view. My posts will be in my character, Kiana's, point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I leaned my head over my hand as I watched the demons scrambling all over the place.

"Sir," I heard someone address me, and I look up from where I was sitting to see a black haired demon politely bowing. I turned back looking back at the paper screen shadows passing every second.

"What?" I said leaning my head over my hand again.

"Humans have infiltrated yet again," he said. I looked up at a blue haired demon that stood beside me. He shrugged.

"Put them in the cell, I will interrogate them personally," I ordered, and he nodded and left. "I am tired of this."

He grinned. "I know of a place were you can rest," he said.

I glanced at him suspiciously. "Where?" I asked.

"You want to go or stay here?" He asked.

I sighed. "fine let's go," I said.

~::=::~

I stared at the place. "A tavern?" I asked adjusting the sword that was holding to the belt in my waist. He nodded pushing the door open.

The air suddenly changed, the smell of humans. I grabbed him by his collar. "I am not going in there, Koori."

"Calm down man; they won't recognize you," he said. I let go of him, entering the place.

I looked around to see humans and females in revealing outfits. I couldn't help but stare at them until I felt him nudging me in the elbow. I followed him sitting down, "Since when have you been here?"

"Long enough," he replied. I looked around it was awkward to be in a place like this, and even more when they had the females dressed like that.

"May I help you?" I look over to see a blonde haired girl.

I look over at Koori. "Wine, and?" Koori said looking over my way.

"I am not drinking," I said looking over at him before looking at the girl up and down.

"Bring him Sake," he said; she nodded

"I am not trusting you again," I said.

I look over and glanced as the girl came over, noticing a butterfly Mark on her neck.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the odd chapters will be done by me, in Kiana's Point of view, and LP will do the even chapters, in her character Hyaku's point of view.

Please let us know what you think about this! We really want to improve our writing abilities and the only way to do that is to know what you think of it. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we loved writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as more men grabbed at my butt, asking if they could take me home with them, telling me they would show me a good time. I had to politely decline; I couldn't fight back or make snarky comments. Juki, my boss/owner, did not allow me to get nasty with the customers. Money was apparently more important than me. But, who could blame him? I was just a poor, helpless, little girl who couldn't do much other than serve others. I had no choice but to do exactly as Juki said. I was merely an object to be used and abused. That was my lot in life, and I wasn't able to do anything to change it.

But, I was used to this by now, so I didn't even have an urge to fight back. That had been beaten out of me from years ago. I couldn't leave the tavern; I was basically stuck here to live the remainder of my life, being stuck doing whatever Juki wanted me to do, and if that meant I had to go out with some of these creeps, I had no choice. I had no voice here. In fact, I didn't talk very much at all unless any of the men wanted me to answer them. Most of their comments were rhetorical, so I wasn't required to talk. There were a few other women that worked here, but they were much older than I was, so I was out of the loop with them as well.

Sighing, I went into the back to grab some wine when I felt someone grab me around the middle and push me up into the wall. "Want to go have some fun?" he whispered into my ear seductively. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and from the way he was talking, he had had a few too many to drink. I sighed to myself, not wanting to have to deal with this. If I said no and angered him, Juki would be mad that I had upset the customer, but if I said yes and didn't do my job here in the Tavern, Juki would be upset as well, and he'd make me make it up to him later.

I silently groaned to myself. "I'm very sorry," I mumbled. "But, I have to get back to work. Juki will be very upset with me if I don't bring this to him," I told him, trying to keep my voice quiet so as to not attract unwanted attention.

"Juki can wait." He pulled the hair off of my shoulder and moaned. "Where did you get this pretty tattoo?" he asked, running a hand over the tattoo that ran along the base of my neck. He was about to start kissing it, but I wouldn't let him get very far with that.

I turned on him, anger written all over my face. "It is not a pretty tattoo," I scolded him. The tattoo was not a happy reminder for me. I hadn't gotten it because I had wanted it. I had been forced to get it. It was a brand, something that proved to everyone else that I belonged to Juki and no one else. I was given this tattoo shortly after arriving here. All the women had one, though theirs were on their backs where it was easily hidden. I had been a bit too rebellious, and so I had been punished, forced to wear my shame for all to see.

The drunken man looked taken aback that I had even resisted. I took his hesitation to my advantage and slipped back to the front of the tavern where he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted in front of all the others. He may be a creep, but he had some decency to him, I guessed. I still had a few hours before we could even think about closing up the tavern. I sighed again as I handed out glasses of wine and some shots of whiskey to the guys at the bar. A few tried to make small talk, but for the most part I ignored them and scurried off to do something else. I didn't want to get too involved with any of them. That showed interest, and when that happened, bad things happened to me.

I heard the door open again; in came two men. One looked pretty normal while the other seemed a little different. His white hair stood out among the rest of the occupants here. He didn't look very happy to have been brought here, but after a few words with his friend, he went and took a seat, eying all of the girls that worked here. I scowled. He was just like all the other men here, only interested in the women because of how they looked. He was no different.

Sighing, I saw that he sat in my section, meaning only I could go help him. Not that any of the other girls would have minded helping him. They had lost their dignity long ago. But, that was what happened to a person working here for as long as they had. You just simply don't care anymore. The girls actually would have liked helping the white haired man and his companion. They were easier to look at than any of the other drunken guys here.

Grabbing a tray, I walked over to their table. "May I help you?" I asked in a sweet voice.

The normal looking guy looked up at me. "Wine, and?" He looked over at his friend, the one that stood out more.

"I am not drinking," the white haired man answered. I could sense there was something way different about him, but I couldn't decide what. I could feel him eying me, but I ignored it and kept eye contact with the friend. The friend looked like a typical womanizer, but at least he wasn't blatantly staring at me.

"Bring him Sake," the friend said, and I nodded hurrying away to go grab their drinks.

Setting the drinks before them, I smiled at them warmly before going back to the bar where I had to deal with the creeps some more. The whole night, however, I couldn't take my eyes off the white haired man, trying desperately to understand why he stood out among all the other men here.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, LP wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be mine.

I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I watched as Koori finished the bottle of wine, "So, are you gonna touch the sake, or do I have to force it down your throat?" He teased, giving me a knowing smile.

"You wouldn't dare," I said crossing my arms.

"You're right. Just drink the sake. I am never bringing you back here," he told me. I raised an eyebrow; he was never a man of his promise even if he tried.

"Fine," I said grabbing the bottle of sake and gulped it down. "Ugh, it's disgusting," I said wiping the excess sake of my mouth.

Koori merely chuckled at me. I shook my head and glanced over my shoulder to see the blonde bar maid staring over at our table. "Humans have staring problems," I muttered.

"Man, have you looked around?" He asked sitting up. I looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Your hair; it's white. Only their elderly have white hair" he said. I looked around to finally see it.

I turned my attention back to the maid, my eyes staring into hers. "I guess you're right," I said as I stood up.

Suddenly a group of men stood up, a dagger flying past me, cutting part of my cheek. "You have guts to step foot in a place for humans," he said.

I glared,at the man who had a cocky smirk. "Hyaku, don't you dare make a scene now, or else the whole plan will be ruined," Koori warned me, standing up.

I turned around, my back facing them. I heard them growl angrily. Another weapon came straight at me; I glanced to see the blonde bar maid. I grabbed her and held my sword by her throat.

"I am pretty sure you don't want her to die, now do you?" I smirked as I exited the tavern with the girl.

Fog appeared, covering us so we could disappear from them.

~.~

"Hyaku, you're crazy!" He said pointing at the girl.

"She was just a distraction" I replied walking away.

I heard him sigh "Then what do we do with her?" He asked.

"We will keep her until your plan come into action."

"I can't believe you just kidnapped a human."

I glanced at the human girl "She must be something to them," I said, walking over to the girl, pulling her hair off of her shoulder pointing to the butterfly tattoo on her neck.

"You can be wrong; they wear things like that as accessories," he said.

I glanced at him. He sighed "Hyaku, you were isolated from other's because of the spirit inside you."

"Shut up," I said standing up and walking inside the mansion.

"What do I do with her?" I heard him shout.

"Take her to the priestess; she will know," I said, glancing over my shoulder, looking back at the girl.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be LPs. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was beginning to get a feeling he wasn't entirely human, the man that had white hair. My feeling was confirmed when someone decided they were going to pick a fight with him.

Suddenly a group of men stood up, throwing a dagger at the white haired man, cutting part of his cheek. "You have guts to step foot in a place for humans" the man who had thrown the dagger said. He was smirking at the white haired man as if he was better than him.

"Hyaku, don't you dare make a scene, now or else the whole plan will be ruined," the white haired man warned him quietly, but not so quietly that I couldn't hear.

He turned around his back to them, making all of the men rather angry and upset. One throwing another dagger. He glanced over at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, holding his sword up to my throat.

"I am pretty sure you don't want her to die, now do you?" he smirked, backing up to exit the tavern. Too bad he didn't know that none of them liked me, and that I could easily be replaced. Sure, Juki would be upset, but to these men, I was just a measly nobody that was easily dispensable.

Fog appeared once we were outside, covering us all over before we disappeared, leaving the angry mob of people behind.

~.~

When I opened my eyes again, I was being carried into a small temple. Scared, I struggled to get out of his grasp. Unfortunately, I was too small, frail, and weak to do anything against the man that was carrying me.

"Settle down," he told me, irritation in my voice at me struggling against him. "You're fine."

I met his gaze, curiosity in my eyes, though I had yet to speak.

"I'm just taking you to see our Priestess. She'll know what to do with you," he answered my questioning look. "You're really light, you know that?"

I frowned, looking away. "You would be too if you only ever got one meal a day." Who was this Priestess I was going to see? "What do you want with me? If it's a reward you want, you aren't going to get one. They don't care about me back there."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I have no idea what is planned for you, yet. But, you better behave if you want to stay alive."

I crossed my arms as he finally set me down in the middle of the temple. I dropped to my knees, still a little woozy from being transported in that manner. I had never come in contact with demons before, and I wasn't sure I was enjoying this.

"What now?" I asked. "Am I to live the remainder of my sentence here, caged in like an animal?"

"Your tongue is going to get you in trouble, Lady," the man warned.

"Her only weapon is her tongue," a woman's voice broke in. We both snapped our heads to look at the owner of the voice. A woman in red and white baggy clothing stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself, sitting right in front of me.

I ignored her, turning back to the demon before me. "Where is the demon that kidnapped me? I want to hear from him what he plans to do with me."

The man shook his head and ignored me. He turned to the priestess and exchanged a few words, explaining what had happened and what the white haired demon had instructed. "What do you think should be done with her?" he asked.

The Priestess looked over at me, looking me up and down before staring into my eyes. It felt as though she was looking into my very soul, seeing what kind of a person I was. I didn't like the feeling and looked away, curious to her response as well.

I watched as the teacher wrote down some problems, I was usually good at math but now I was out of it, I sighed and tried my best to focus on the work, thankfully school ended rather quickly.

I headed straight for home, although I had nothing to do. "Shunsuke" I turned around to see hideki right behind me. "What now man" I said "you want to head out for that sweet cafe, you know the one with the good looking maids" he said I stopped "no another time, am tired and my house is a mess so I can't stay"

"Oh well, to bad for you, because we have something sweet planned"

I walked away "I will think about it sounds tempting" I said sarcastically I walked away and a few blocks away I heard the sound of someone running "you know hideki-" I stopped when I noticed that it wasn't. Hideki but one of the creatures running straight at me "not again" I took of running sadly I was not fast enough and was tackled down to the floor. I kicked it and quickly stood up, I turned around and slapped it with the only thing I had with me, my school bag.

I stared at it as it growled ready to jump at me it's teeth showing. When I was pushed off hitting the hard concrete, I looked up my vision a little blurry from the hit I had, I looked up to see the same girl from last night, "you," I muttered I looked at her arm in the mouth of the creature, with out any hesitation she killed the creature I looked as the body went limp. "We have to talk alone" she said looking at the street.

"What was that?" I said pointing at the creature "and how did you know how to kill it?" I said looking at the creature.

"It's a wendigo, and I killed it because I' am a demon hunter. It's what I do" she said "huh?" I said confused I shook my head confused.

She helped me up my feet, and threw me onto her shoulder, I was about to argue with her to put to put me down but before I knew it I was thrown of her shoulder and into my bed "what the heck" I said angry.

"I needed to talk to you alone, and figure this was the quickest way" she said I looked down at her "well?" I said crossing my arms "what did you need to talk about?" I heard her sigh I watched as something flew out of her necklace and straight to me.

"What my lady needs to talk to you is about is of grave importance. You better listen well!" I looked down at the small fairy pocking my chest with her small fingers. I looked up at the girl then back at the fairy.

"I supposed before we delve into the reasons I' am here introductions would be wise" she said I looked away from the tiny fairy and back at her. "You think" I said.

"I'm lady Kayden Nicole ghile, of the ghiles matadae. But you may simply refer to me as kayden. This" she extended out her hand and the fairy flew into it "this is Diablo mae, my faithful familiar from the esteemed family of the hays. The hays have been with the ghiles for many centuries" kayden said. Diablo bowed, "ok, so you're kayden, that's diablo got it" I nodded.

"Please" diablo said "call me dia. Diablo is what I am called by my mother when I am in trouble"

"Ok, dia pleasure to meet you" I extended. Out my hand out to her, and she just looked at it confused "what are you doing?" Kayden said confused as well. "It's a handshake" I said they just stared at me confused, "it's a way of saying hello" I said taking back my hand and running it through my hair nervously. Kayden extended her hand. "It's supposed to be your right hand, it's more polite or something" I told her I grabbed her hand and moved it sideways and greeted her "that wasn't that hard" I said I looked up to see dia whispering something to kayden, I saw her nod and she walked up to me and kissed my forehead, and hugged me "hello" she said with a smile, I felt my face get warm again was that how they greeted each other in her world?.

"So, let's get down to business" she said her face getting serious again "I am a demon hunter. So, I hunt demons I was sent to protect you to keep you safe apparently you are very valuable to the system"

"The system?" I said sitting down on the floor right in front of her "the system is who we work for. They are in charge of assigning the demon hunters. Their only goal is the save the innocent. And you dear are an innocent kayden has been assigned to protect" dia explained.

"So does everyone have a demon hunter protecting them?" I asked "yes and no. Not many have one like me. But then not many are as valuable as you are" kayden said.

"So what makes me so special?" I asked she shrugged "there are things even I don't know. The system doesn't tell me a whole lot. But your essence is appealing, even to me so it'll attract other creatures. I am in charge of watching over you making sure you don't get killed by one of them. I am also in charge of protecting the people you are with, so you don't have any reasons to worry"

"So, demons and monsters are really I said she looked down at me "I thought that would have been obvious by now she said. I am just supposed to accept that all this is. Real, I'll probably wake up in the morning, this being one big bad dream." I said very uncertain.

"Sorry, kid but this is very real there are creatures out to get you and those around you. I am here to keep you and your friends alive"

I sighed so it was real, "this is going to take a lot of getting used " I said. "So, how are you going to go about this? You can't really go to school with me, and having a girl in my room will be hard to explain to my grandmother," I said listing all my problems.

"The System is enrolling me in your school. So, starting tomorrow, I will be your newest classmate. You will already know me. I'm an old childhood friend that used to be your neighbor. I moved away to New York City when we were ten. I'm back now because my parents got a job here at a local company,"

She said making all of this sound so easy. "Ok, I can do that. You are a childhood friend, Kayden Ghile." I stopped for a moment.

. "Where are you going to live? My grandmother is not going to like the fact that you are living with me." I said.

"I take up very little room," she said. "All of my things are in here. Besides, your grandmother is in the hospital. I can move out to somewhere else when she returns. We will walk to school together. To ensure your safety, I am leaving this with you," she said handing me a wooden whistle. I blew in it.

"I'm right here!" She shouted at me. "You don't need to do that!"

"But no sound came out!" I said "That's because it's a special whistle!" She said. I looked at it well it did look very different than the others. "If it was something humans could hear, it might cause problems. Now, you must not loose that! It's super important."

" I won't loose it" I said holding it close. "Good" she nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor in the corner, so you won't have to worry about me taking up too much room." I nodded "Do you want to take a shower first?" I asked she looked at me confused again.

"A shower?" She asked. "You know a bath. A way to cleanse your self,

"If you show me how to use it, then of course I'd love to cleanse myself."

"I will only show you how to turn it on and of, nothing else!" I said "come follow me" I said leading her to the bathroom. I pointed to the right handle that the cold and opened it, this one is the hot and if you want to shower just pull this" I said pointing at a small handle, I pushed it back the other things you need are the, shampoo soap" I said pointing at the soaps "and if you need my help-" I stopped "never mind forget I even said that" I said closing the bathroom

I walked over to my room, if what she had told me about those creature following me, then I was putting my grandmother in danger just staying, maybe I should consider getting a new place to live.

I sighed this was stupid, I was just a normal human being, nothing special. I grabbed a string and attached it to the whistle hopefully I wound loose it that way, I put it around my neck.

I looked at my uniform which was a mess now. I took it off and dumped it in with the dirty clothes.

"Are you done yet?" I said.

"No" she said I took of down stairs well we did have a second rest room, it was just a little old. I sighed and grabbed my clothes just as long as I took a shower, I went down and took a shower when I came out the towel in my head, and wearing my black pajamas and a simple black muscle shirt. she was still in the shower, why did girls always took a lot in the shower. I thought as I sat down in the couch, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

So, LP wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be mine. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I heard the door slide open; I turned around to see Koori. "What did hana say," I asked.

"Not much, but she wishes to speak to you." He said. I walked past him. "Oh and the woman herself told me she wasn't valuable." I stopped and Koori continued. "You got her of a tavern, what else should you expect? But, what hana said might probably appeal to you."

~::=::~

"What did you see hana" I asked as I entered the temple, she looked up, as well as the woman.

"What do you plan to do with me?" the woman asked.

I ignored her "so what did you see?" I said crossing my arms cross my chest.

"She could prove useful in the future," hana said.

"What?" I said, looking at her confused.

"Trust me when I say this: there's something about her that makes her stand out." I was about to say something when she stopped me. "And, I am pretty sure it's not the mark," she said.

"Alright, it's not that. Then what should I do with the woman?" I asked.

"I could personally train her to be a priestess," hana said.

I stared at her. "Fine." I said as I was leaving.

"And she could be the one to release you from the spell," I looked back at her.

"I am not doing any of this," the woman answered.

"Shush woman, or do you wish get in trouble" Koori said looking at the woman.

"And am not letting a human woman touch me," I said

"you have two choices my lord. One wait for this spell to fully it's effects, or Death," Hana reminded me.

I glanced at the woman "Fine, teach her what's needed from then on, it will be decided," I said followed by a loud growling noise. I looked down at the woman. "What have you eaten?"

"Nothing" she replied.

I looked up at koori who was, trying to flirt with hana. Koori was a ice demon with Blue black hair and Ice blue eyes. His father was my fathers Servant as well as a close friend of his.

And hana was a Wolf demon with long black hair and Red eyes. She was found wounded and brought here.

"Koori" I said inform the cook to have food ready, and the girls room ready." I looked back down at the girl. "Woman, follow me," I said. She stayed down, uncertain. "You want to eat or not?" I said I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Hyaku!" I turned around to see koori. "Remember that tomorrow is the day again."

I nodded and headed to the large dining room. As I walked the demons stopped and bowed, whispering to themselves. They were gonna have something to talk about.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
